Mischeif’s Heir
by SkyClanGirl
Summary: What would happen if Loki had a child? What would happen if that child was taken by the Avengers? And how powerful would they really be?
1. Let’s Play A Game

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS,(except Anneke, she is an OC) THEY BELONG TO MARVEL AND DISNEY._**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Let's play a Game_

Anneke winced as she heard bullets and arrows being catapulted into the air, and finding their mark on her people. Loki walked up to her as she walked up to the doors. "Anneke, you cannot." He whispered to her. "It is me they want, and you must remain here. They would surely kidnap you, and my oaf a brother is out there." She nodded, and sighed. As Loki was about to leave, she asked,"Are Ari and Fir Ok?" He gave a stiff nod, and her eyes emerald eyes filled with relief. "I must go fight now." Loki told her, and he strode out of her room in quick strides. She sighed and placed on her outfit that was almost identical to his, except it was composed of a dress, leggings, and a cloak. She placed her identical helmet atop her raven-black hair, and looked stepped out onto the balcony. She felt the whole fight pause for a second, the Asgardians recognizing her and continuing the battle. The Avengers looked confused. "Loki!" She heard Thor yell,"Is that another of your tricks?" She stared in horror as he shook his head, and was thrown in a cell. The Asgardians quickly backed up as she

leapt of the balcony, spinning, then she flew down as a black raven. She shapeshifted back to herself, and felt the green sparks emerge from her fingers. She looked down at her hand, and looked back up with a sly grin. Her emerald eyes glinted with mischeif.

"Let's play a game." 


	2. Not As I Had Planned

_Not As I Planned_

 _Chapter 2_

Anneke stood her ground as Thor stepped forward. She sighed, " _Really?"_ They raced forward and circled one another. As it soon became obvious they would not attack eachother, the other Avengers rushes forward. "The more the merrier." She muttered. She felt an emerald aura glow around her, and looked to where Loki was being held. He nodded, showing the Aura was his doing. She gave a slight nod, and the teenage girl looked to the God of Thunder. "All Hail Mischeif's Heir." She hissed, and she ran forward, daggers at the ready. She and Thor slashed at eachother, neither being able to kill the other. They were both obviously immortal. She felt a electric shock, screamed, and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Her world went dark.

 _Loki's POV_

He teleported to protect her, a small CRACK sounding. " _Leave. Her. Be."_ He growled at them, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Why?" The Black Widow questioned. "Because she is a clone? Because-" Natasha was cut off by Loki. "Thor knows." He hissed, and he removed their helmets, revealing her waist-long black hair, and Loki's black locks. "She is Mischeif's heir." Thor said softly, looking away. "Mischeif's Heir...oh." Natasha whispered. "She's your...daughter?" Loki nodded. Clint sighed, and placed bonds around her and Loki. "Maybe She can be changed?" He asked Natasha. She nodded. "Perhaps Wanda could teach her..."


	3. Her Power

_Her Power_

 _Chapter 3_

Anneke woke up in a green, black, and silver room. "Loki's colors," She whispered. "Also Loki's doing," a voice with a light Russian accent told her. She whipped around, and stared at Natasha Romanoff. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER?!" She yelled, her voice and eyes divided between anger and fear. Natasha looked at her, and sighed. "You could become better. One of us." She told her softly. "And why in the Nine Realms would I want _that?"_ She questioned, her emerald eyes seeming to glow. Natasha looked at her sadly. "You really don't know, do you Anneke?" She asked softly. "How do you-" she started, but was cut off by the Widow. "Loki is cruel, mindless, evil, nas-" She cut her off. "Father, God, and the only family I have." She finished, then paused before softly adding,"However, if in Midgard he is truly evil, I would try to be better." Natasha looked at her in suprise. "Are you sure?" She asked her, eyes filled with relief. She hesitated, the nodded. "Alright. We will need to talk to the team." Black Widow told her, smiling. She returned a half-smile. "Right. May I change to Midgardian clothing?" She asked, her eyes glancing to the clothes. Natasha nodded, giving her a warm smile. After the Avenger left, she slipped on the _Wicked_ tee shirt, and the black leggings and sandles. She opened the large white door to her room, and saw Natasha. The Black Widow looked suprised. "That was fast. Follow me please." She told her. Anneke smiled as she followed. "Wait out here." The Avenger told her, and she went inside. Anneke waited patiently, and decided to do a trick. She twisted her hand, and a small green, black and silver butterfly flew around her. She laughed, and she touched its wings gently. The second she touched it, she jumped as it changed into a solid clip. She placed it in her hair and smiled. "Perfect." She jumped in suprise as the door opened, and Natasha walked out. "Come on in," She told the teen gently. Anneke walked in, and was immediately thrown against a wall and placed in a glass box. She glared at Tony Stark.

"Hello Anneke, daughter of Loki."


	4. The Glass Prison

_The Glass Prison_

 _Chapter 4_

Anneke shapeshifted into a great golden lioness, opened her mighty jaw, and roared. She lay down, and shapeshifted into a small wolf pup, and she howled in mourn. If she spoke, the language would by English. "My father is dead, isn't he?" She glared at Stark. He shook his head. "No, Anneke. Natasha said you would like to join the Avengers?" She ignored him, and growled a pup-like growl. "Let me see him, or the dragon attacks." He sighed. "Fine. Nat, gather the Avengers, escpecially Thor. It is time to punish Loki." Natasha nodded and walked off. Soon, some 5 minutes later, she returned with Captain America, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Spiderman, Ant-Man, Falcon, and Thor. "Follow me." Tony told them, and had you walk inbetween Natasha and Clint. When they arrived at Loki's cell, Anneke gasped, and was held back by Thor as she tried to run forward. "Father!" She cried. Loki looked at her in suprise and ran to the glass. "Anneke!" Thor glared at him in warning, and he backed up. She felt someone else's hands hold her back, and watched in horror as Thor entered the cell to punish Loki. He raised his mighty hammer to electrocute him, and she somehow teleported in front of Loki to shield her father. "Anneke! Move!" Thor demanded, but she shook her head. "He may be a murderer, but you guys aren't." She reasoned.

Thor sighed. "Fine." He shocked both of them. Anneke crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Loki fell to his knees, and grabbed Anneke, who had shape-shifted into a wolf pup. The pup opened its small eyes and blinked up at Loki. He scratched behind her ear. She felt herself snatched up from Loki, and an injection placed in her. She attempted to become human, but it didn't work. She looked up. It was Natasha, her red hair giving her away. She yelped and attempted to return to her father, but was held firmly in her arms. "Shhh, It's ok, its ok." She soothed, and Anneke fell asleep. Bruce approached them. "The memory swipe. It's ready." Tony nodded stiffly, and Bruce injected it into her. "The code will be Mischeif's Heir." Loki screamed as he realized what they had just done to his daughter. They picked Anneke up and returned her to her room.

"Her name shall be Arianna."


	5. Relapse

_Relapse_

 _Chapter 5_

Arianna woke up, and changed into a white tank and black shorts. She threw on some boots and went to meet Wanda. As she walked down the hall, the workers went quiet. "What? You guys know me, I've lived here my whole life." She shrugged it off and walked to her and Wanda's training place. Wanda stepped in front of her. "Hello, Arianna." She said, her accent thick. "Hello, Wanda." Wanda smiled. "Show me what you've got." Arianna nodded, and curved her hands in a upwards _S,_ and a dagger appeared. She hurtled it at Wanda, who blocked it. "You're Ready to become an Avenger." Arianna nodded excitedly. She was led into a room where the team sat waiting. "Well Arianna, it seems you are ready to become an Avenger. Please choose a name." She hesitated, and she ran through lists upon lists of names, and chose one. "Emerald." The Avengers nodded. Emerald snapped her fingers, as her clothes changed to emerald robes. She smiled. "That's better." Tony motioned for her to sit, and she obeyed. "Cap?" He asked. Captain America stood up to address the team. "Loki has escaped his prison to Asgard." Thor gave a roar of rage, and quieted back down as Emerald stared at him. She remembered Loki. He had looked at her sadly, and she had been so confused. "I have decided that we will follow him, and leave S.H.I.E.L.D to guard the world while we are gone." Emerald nodded. That was reasonable. Hours later, they traveled with Thor to Asgard.


	6. Asgard

_Asgard_

 _Chapter 6_

Emerald stepped of the Bifrost at the base of Asgard, confused. She looked to Thor. "I've been here before." He didn't reply. She sighed, and ran forward with the rest of the team, only to be stopped by Loki. "Why hello, Thor." Thor roared with rage. "I see you brought the team and..." he paused at you. "Anneke." She shook her head. "Loki, there is no Anneke here." Loki nodded. "Yes. It's you. _You are Mischeif's Heir."_ She gasped and collapsed, screaming as years of memories returned to her mind. Her mother. Her father. Her friends.


	7. The Final Battle

_The Final Battle_

 _Chapter 7_

Anneke twisted her hand, and her staff formed. Loki pulled his daggers from his pockets, and handed two more to her. She placed them in her pockets for safekeeping, and then paced towards the Avengers. They began running. Fist hit skin, and magic flew like sparks. Anneke fought Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Spiderman and Antman. She yelped in suprise as magic and webs bound her. She immediatly broke free, and tried to attack with her staff. When that didn't work, she threw it to the side in disgust and retrieved the daggers from her pockets. She cut and slashed at the enemies. She heard Loki cry out in pain, and whipped around to block what was hurting him. She wasn't able to stop Natasha's aimed dagger. She gasped as it hit her square in the chest. The fighters stared in shock as she fell dead to the ground. Loki ran forward and knelt next to her.

 _Loki's POV_

He stared in shock and pain as Anneke crumpled dead to the ground. "No!" He roared, and he ran forward to kneel by her side. He glared at Natasha, tears running down his and her cheeks. "I-I'm Sorry." Natasha whispered as the Avengers left for Midgard. "I can fix you." He whispered to his daughter. He carried her to the medbay, and allowed her to rest after he healed her.

"Father?"


	8. Reunited with a Friend

_I know present the Final chapter of Mischeif's Heir, Reunited with a Friend. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it._

 _Reunited With a Friend_

 _Chapter 8, the Final Chapter_

It had been exactly a year since the Avengers had defeated Loki. Exactly a year since Emerald had become an Avenger. Exactly a year since Natasha had killed Anneke. The Avengers sat in silence, and all tended when they heard the click of heels on boots in the hallway. It stopped, and all they heard was silence. _Unusual silence_. "Jarvis? Where are the workers?" Tony asked. "Follow her music." It ordered. Tony sighed and they were about to chat when they heard a song-

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lived there._

 _For once she was a true love of mine."_

The Avengers began to follow the sound, and heard the joy of a festival outside. "Who dare-" Tony was cut off by the song.

 _"Tell her to make me a cambric skirt._

 _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

 _Without no seams, nor needlework._

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land._

 _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

 _Between the salt water and sea strand._

 _She'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather._

 _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

 _And father it all in a bunch of heather._

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lived there._

 _She once was a true love of mine."_

The Avengers stared at what had to be an illusion. Anneke smiled. "Miss me?" She ran forward and hugged Natasha. "And Loki is better now, he healed me and everything!"

Natasha smiled at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

" _Welcome home."_


End file.
